Dinner Disaster
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Comedy about what happens when Drew and Doc Saturday and V.V. Argost eat at the same restaurant.


DISCLAIMER: SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me.

DINNER DISASTER

Drew insisted on smiling and staring at Doc while eating dinner at a nice restaurant.  
They consumed their pasta in silence for a few minutes. ''This is really good spaghetti'  
Doc spoke. ''Is it better than my cooking?'' his wife inquired while grinning and raising one of her eyebrows. ''I didn't mean it like that, Drew. The spaghetti you make is good too.''

It took him a minute to realize that she was kidding. Her grin disappeared as her expression became one of anxiety. ''I hope Zak and Fiskerton are behaving themselves at home.  
Hopefully they didn't find the ice cream that was hidden in the refrgerator. I don't like the idea of them eating a lot of sugar before bedtime.'' She never knew about the boys consuming large amounts of the forbidden food while watching recorded episodes of Weird World.

''Let's enjoy this romantic evening together'' her spouse whispered. He was about to kiss her when a loud voice disrupted him. ''LEONIDAS VAN ROOK! TAKE THE STRAWS OUT OF YOUR NOSE'  
Doc turned his head in the direction of the vocals. There was a surprised look on his face.  
''Is that Argost?'' he whispered.

Drew scowled while attempting to eat more of the pasta. ''I'm trying to eat!'' she snapped. ''He's sitting with Munya and Leonidas Van Rook a few tables from us. Munya is across from him and Van Rook is between them.'' She observed the villains sitting together before allowing her fork to fall on her plate. ''I lost my appetite!'' she announced while using one hand to support her head.

The European villain made a big show of removing the straws from his nose. ''You are revolting!'' his employer informed him. He frowned while observing him using the menu as a fortress. ''What are you doing?'' he inquired. ''Perhaps I don't like the idea of your pasta sauce getting on my food!'' Argost frowned before staring at his silent servant and eating.

All three men were mute with the exception of Van Rook's noisy eating habits. ''NOM! NOM! NOM'  
The demonic man manually lowered the menu. ''Please do not behave like a barn animal in public'  
he whispered. He viewed his ally pointing his index fingers towards himself and rubbing them together. ''Shame on me!'' he laughed. His laughter was so high-pitched that it nearly shattered their wine glasses.

Leonidas ate every bit of food in sight except Argost and Munya's dinners. He even consumed the butter. He tossed bits of bread in the air while catching them in his mouth. His employer looked very ashamed. ''What did I do to deserve this? Well, I did end several innocent lives while searching for Kur!'' he whispered.

His strange eyes were wide when he observed the impolite mercenary leaning back in his chair while putting his feet on the table. He began to slide down in his chair. He watched him sit the correct way. At least he didn't fall backwards. He saw him turning his head in another direction. Did he want to know why he was grinning like a Cheshire Cat?

''DREEEEWWWW!'' he shouted while dragging out her name. Both Argost and Doc's wife slid even more in their chairs. He got up before approaching her table. He started to kneel on the floor while placing his elbows on the furniture. He began eating every bit of food on their plates!  
''You're looking more beautiful than ever, Drew'' he stated.

The European man disregarded Doc's scowl. He insisted on grinning at the white-haired woman. ''Do you recall our first kiss together, Drew?'' Just then, he glanced at a waiter walking by while holding a plate that had a chocolate cake on it. ''We shall meet again, my dear, but I must follow that delicious dessert.'' He waved his fingers at her before becoming the waiter's extra shadow and taking the cake to his table.

Argost had used his Megatooth shark skin cloak to conceal himself. His angry eyes were the only parts of his body that were shown. He viewed Van Rook wolfing down the stolen cake. He revealed his face and arms again before consuming the remainder of his dinner. ''If only I could kiss Drew again'' Van Rook smiled. ''I'm still eating!'' his employer informed him.

He viewed him placing the empty plate under the table. He eventually completed eating his pasta. The same waiter approached the three men while asking if they wished for any dessert. ''I will have everything on the menu!'' Van Rook stated. He observed him scribbling on a pad of paper and watched him depart. His shrug happened to be casual.

''I'm still hungry!'' he stated. He was silent for a minute. ''Why are your arms folded across your chest? Why are you tapping a pale finger against one of them? Are you scowling?'' he wished to know. ''I really do not wish to remain here all night'' the demonic man muttered.

He scowled even more when the waiter arrived with various sweets. He became anxious while he was given the bill. Did he want to know the total price? His golden eyes increased in size again when he saw the price before they became smaller. ''What else could go wrong tonight?'' he whispered. Van Rook barely completed eating his eighth dessert when he vomited all over Argost's dark and white cloak!

THE END


End file.
